I Got You
by Phoenix Flower Techtress
Summary: It is the happiest day of Ed's life. At least, it was supposed to be... Isn't your wedding day meant to be the happiest day of your life? For Ed, it doesn't seem so, but maybe his luck will change... EdxWinry T for language.


** The song this will be being told to is "I Got You", by Leona Lewis. I got the idea while watching Melanie and Marko dance to this song on "So You Think You Can Dance". The storyline goes kinda the same with the best friends falling in love bit, but obviously, they're not dancing. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Arakawa Hiromu does. I also do not own the song "I Got You", Leona Lewis and all the people who wrote it do. I don't completely own this idea, Napoleon and Tabitha own the bit about the screwed up marriage and the best friend always around to pick up the pieces and they fall in love, but everything else is mine.**

** Warning: This is going to be rated T for cursing, and that's probably as bad as its going to get, because remember, this is a love story, not a lust story like Romeo and Juliet. In addition, there is the possibility of a little OCCness, but I will do my best not to do that.**

** I Got You**

**5:00 pm**

Ed was nervous and excited at the same time. He was about to get married to one of the most gorgeous girls on the whole planet, Shinzo Bureka. He was already waiting next to the pastor, and the music was going to start playing any minute, queuing Shinzo to walk down the aisle. The groom-to-be looked over at his best friend Winry in the bridesmaids' line, and she smiled an encouraging smile at him. However, there was something else to her smile. As much as she tried to make it, the corners of her mouth did not touch her eyes. Then he looked over at his best men, his brother Al, and Roy Mustang, with a confused look on his face, but they just shook their heads at him.

*queue wedding march*

Ed turned to see Shinzo walking down the aisle in all her wondrous beauty. However, she wasn't there. The crowd gasped after a few minutes when they noticed she wasn't coming. The woman at the organ stopped playing but at a glance form the pastor, she continued with the wedding march. After a few more minutes of pointless playing, Shinzo's Maid of Honor, Waru Ama, walked quickly down the aisle and handed a slip of paper to Ed. No one but him noticed the smug grin on her face. Ed opened the note. It read:

"Dear Ed,

I was going to try to let you down easy by saying

'Sorry but I just can't do this', but I honestly don't

care how you feel. It was your fault for falling in

love with me, anyway. So, I'm just gonna say

'Fuck you, Ed, cause I don't give a damn about you

and I never did. What do you do now? Commit suicide

for all I care, just don't come looking for me, okay?

Forever and Always,

Shinzo Bureka"

Ed couldn't believe it. Shinzo had dumped him at the alter. He felt a hand grip his and he heard a voice mutter "fucking bitch". He looked up to realize that Winry was holding his hand, and Roy had been the one muttering. Al was crushing something in his hands. All three of them had been reading over his shoulder. Ed crumpled the note and walked out of the church.

**Couple hours later; after dark; raining **

Winry was finally getting into her car to leave. Everyone else had already left. At least, she thought everyone had. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught movement, and she turned to see Ed sitting on a curb near the church. Winry sighed. _'Poor Ed. Should I go over and help him? Of course, I should, I have always been there to pick him up whenever he needed me. Even if he thought he didn't._

Winry walked over to her best friend in the rain. She put her hand on his shoulder.

_ A place to crash, I got you_

_ No need to ask, I got you_

_ Just get on the phone, I got you_

_ Come and pick you up if I have to_

Ed looked up. "Winry. I thought you'd left."

Winry smiled at him. "Never." She held her hand out to help him up. He took it.

_ What's weird about it is we're right at the end_

_ I'm mad about it, just figured it out in my head_

_ I'm proud to say I got you_

They walked back over to Winry's car. Ed was completely disheveled. His hair was messy and pulled out of its usual braid, he wasn't wearing his tux jacket anymore, his shirt was un-tucked, and his bow tie was undone. Plus, he was thoroughly drenched from the rain, as was Winry. Once they were in the car, Winry started driving.

"You alright, Ed?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course I'm alright," Ed's voice was tensed. "I'm always alright…"

_ Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright_

_ Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

"Hey," Winry placed her finger underneath Ed's chin and lifted it up towards her face. "I'll always be there for you."

_ And when you need a place to run to _

_ For better, for worse I got you, I got you_

Ed closed his eyes and pulled away. Then he did something a bit unexpected. He opened the car door and threw himself out the door. Winry slammed on the brakes and opened the door to see him running away in the field they'd stopped next to.

_ Ain't falling apart or bitter_

_ Let's be bigger that and remember_

_ The cooling outdoor when you're all alone_

_ Won't survive it, no drama, no need for a show_

Winry gave out an exasperated sigh before running after him.

_ Just wanna say I got you_

It took her a few minutes to catch up, but soon she was right behind him. Just like she always was.

_ Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright_

_ Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

Ed tripped on a patch of wet grass and started to fall backwards.

Winry gasped and reached out to catch him.

_ And when you need a place to run to_

_ For better, for worse_

Winry linked her arms under Ed's, catching him before he hit the ground.

"I got you," she said.

_ Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright_

The girl lifted her friend up, her hands lingering on his chest for a few moments before walking away.

_ Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

Ed breathed in at her touch and then he felt a sense of loss when she walked away. He looked around, as if searching for something. When his eyes landed on her retreating form, Ed realized something that later he would slap himself repeatedly for not realizing before.

_ And when you need a place to run to _

Ed ran towards Winry, and when she turned backed towards him, he dropped to the ground and slid towards her.

_ For better, for worse_

Ed pushed himself off the ground and crashed his lips into Winry's.

_ I got you_

_ Cause this is love and life_

_ And nothing we can both control_

Ed lifted her up and spun her around in the air.

_ And if it don't feel right _

_ You're not losing me by letting me know _

Winry smiled as she bent down to kiss him again.

_ Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright_

_ Go ahead and made me cry, I'll be alright_

_ And when you need a place to run to _

_ For better, for worse I got you_

Ed set Winry down and the two best friends turned lovers shot off laughing back towards the car.

_ Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright_

_ Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_ And when you need a place to run to _

_ For better, for worse I got you_

When they got back to the car, Ed took Winry's face in his hands, and stared into her sparkling eyes. He noticed that her smile was finally touching them, making her blue orbs even brighter.

_ A place to crash, I got you_

_ No need to ask, I got you_

** For those of you that don't know; the girl that Ed was going to marry's name was Shinzo Bureka, which is Japanese for "heart breaker", and her Maid of Honor's name was Waru Ama, which is Japanese for "evil bitch". Since they weren't actual characters, I decided to give them names that described what they were representing. **_**So, I wrote this when I was about fifteen, so it's kinda cheesy. I took it down when I changed my profile name so I could make a couple changes to it. However, not much is changed, as this one didn't need as much work as some of my older stuff needed. Hope you guys liked it. **_


End file.
